eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 11 - Daenerys II
Daenerys II ist das elfte Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Daenerys Targaryen Rhaegal und Viserion eingesperrt hat, gehen die Morde in Meereen durch die Söhne der Harpyie weiter. Sie erhält einen weiteren geheimnisvollen Besuch von Quaithe. Synopsis Daenerys sperrt ihre Drachen ein Der Name des getöteten Mädchens des Bauern ist Hazzea. Sie soll vier Jahre alt gewesen sein, und obwohl die Schurschädel Daenerys Targaryen raten, dem Bauern nicht zu glauben und ihn vorsichtshalber umzubringen, damit er seine Geschichte nicht verbreiten kann, glaubt sie ihm, da er mit seiner Klage gewartet hat, bis alle anderen Bittsteller den Saal verlassen haben. Wäre die Geschichte erfunden, um Daenerys und ihre Drachen zu diskreditieren, hätte der Bauern seine Klage vor großem Publikum dargebracht. Daenerys entschuldigt sich bei dem Bauern und entschädigt ihn mit dem hundertfachen Preis für ein Lamm, lässt die Gebeine des Mädchens im Tempel der Grazien beisetzen und verfügt, dass der Vater jedes Jahr zu ihrem Namenstag zu ihr kommen und dass seine Familie keine Not mehr leiden solle. Als Gegenleistung verlangt sie sein Stillschweigen. Dann entscheidet sie sich dazu, ihre Drachen vorerst in der großen Grube unter der Großen Pyramide festzuhalten. Als Ersten führt sie Viserion in die Grube, gibt ihm dort mehrere Ochsen zu fressen und legt ihm die schweren Eisenketten an, nachdem er eingeschlafen ist. Rhaegal wehrt sich, also fängt Daenerys ihn mit einem Netz aus schweren Eisenketten auf der Terrasse. Es braucht drei Tage, um auch ihn in die Grube zu schaffen, und dabei verbrennen sich sechs Männer. Drogon allerdings ist der wildeste der drei, und er fliegt zum jagen bereits weit hinaus. Wenn er müde gefressen ist, legt er sich für gewöhnlich auf die Spitze der Pyramide, dort, wo einst die Harpyie gestanden hat. Dreimal versuchen Daenerys' Männer, ihn dort einzufangen, doch vergeblich. Vier Männer kommen bei den Versuchen ums Leben. Dann fliegt Drogon Richtung Norden über den Skahazadhan Richtung Dothrakisches Meer davon und bleibt verschwunden. Daenerys erfährt von neun weiteren Opfern der Söhne der Harpyie Einige Zeit später wecken Irri und Jhiqui Daenerys mitten in der Nacht aus einem Traum, in dem sie zusammen mit Daario Naharis ein einfaches Leben als Mann und Frau in einem Steinhaus mit einer Roten Tür führen. Grauer Wurm, Skahaz mo Kandaq und Reznak mo Reznak sind erschienen, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Daenerys hört, wie Missandei wegen ihrem Bruder Mossador weint. Von den drei Männern erfährt sie, dass Mossador einer von neun Unbefleckten ist, die in der vergangenen Nacht von den Söhne der Harpyie erschlagen worden sind. Vor allem die Unbefleckten und die Befreiten sind Ziele der Attentate, und jedesmal zeichnen die Mörder eine Harpyie mit dem Blut des Toten auf die Ziegel. Grauer Wurm berichtet, dass die neun Männer gestorben seien, obwohl sie sich wie von Daenerys befohlen nur zu zweit durch die Stadt bewegten: Schwarze Faust und Cetherys sind in Mazdhans Labyrinth von Armbrustbolzen getötet worden; Mossador und Duran wurden unter der Flussmauer von herabstürzenden Steinen erschlagen; Eladon Goldhaar und Treuer Speer wurden in einer Weinschenke vergiftet, in der sie jede Nacht einkehrten. Mossador war wie Missandei und ihre anderen Brüder von Menschenhändlern von den Basiliskeninseln aus ihrer Heimat Naath verschleppt und in Astapor als Sklaven verkauft worden. Missandeis Talent für Sprachen wurde schnell entdeckt und die Guten Herren bildeten sie zur Schreiberin aus. Die Brüder wurden kastriert und zu Unbefleckten gemacht. Der Besitzer der Weinschenke will von nichts gewusst haben und fleht um Gnade, genauso wie seine Töchter. Daenerys weist Skahaz an, sie getrennt zu verhören. Neben den sechs Unbefleckten sind auch drei Befreite getötet worden: ein Geldverleiher, ein Schuster und die Harfnerin Rylona Rhee. Ihr wurden sogar die Finger abgeschnitten, bevor man sie tötete. Daenerys ist ein zweites Mal schockiert, denn die Harfnerin hatte sehr schön spielen können. In Yunkai hatte sie als Sklavin für die adeligen Familien gespielt. In Meereen war sie eine der Anführerinnen der Befreiten aus Yunkai geworden und hatte in Daenerys' Rat gesessen. In Daenerys kocht die Wut hoch, und sie erlaubt Skahaz, doch zunächst die Töchter des Wirtes scharf zu verhören, während der Vater zusehen muss. Dann befiehlt sie Grauer Wurm, die Unbefleckten nicht mehr in der Stadt patrouillieren zu lassen, sondern eine neue Wache aus Schurschädeln und Befreiten zusammenzustellen. Reznak fragt erschrocken, wie Daenerys die Wache bezahlen will. Daenerys weist an, von jeder Pyramide und hohen Familie Meereens hundert Goldstücke zu verlangen als Blutsteuer für jeden Befreiten, der von den Söhnen der Harpyie ermordet worden ist. Skahaz scheint das zu gefallen, doch er warnt Daenerys, dass die Großen Herren vom Haus von Zhak und vom Haus von Merreq planen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Daenerys will sie ziehen lassen, allerdings sollen dann all ihr Gold und ihre Lebensmittel beschlagnahmt werden. Reznak wirft ein, dass die Adeligen vermutlich nur auf ihre Landsitze ziehen wollen und sich hauptsächlich um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder fürchten, woraufhin Daenerys anordnet, dass jeweils zwei Kinder aus allen Pyramiden als Pagen und Mundschenke in Meereen behalten werden sollen, damit sich die Edlen nicht dem Gegner anschließen. Daenerys tröstet Missandei Daenerys kehrt in ihre Gemächer zurück und findet Missandei vor, die sich bemüht, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Daenerys bietet ihr an, sich für die Rest der Nacht mit in ihr Bett zu legen. Daenerys fordert Missandei auf, von ihrem Bruder zu erzählen, und sie berichtet, wie Mossador ihr als Kind beigebracht hat, wie man auf Bäume klettert. Daenerys tröstet das Mädchen und bietet ihr an, sie mit einem Schiff nach Naath zurückzubringen, aber Missandei fühlt sich bei Daenerys sicher. Daenerys erinnert sich an ihre eigene Kindheit und daran, dass sie nie das Gefühl von Sicherheit hatte, nachdem Ser Willem Darry gestorben war und sie mit Viserys Targaryen allein war. Daenerys hat Angst, ihren Untertanen als Königin nicht genügend Schutz geben zu können, aber Missandei glaubt an sie. Daenerys versucht, die letzten Stunden der Nacht zu schlafen und an ihre Heimat zu denken: Drachenstein, Königsmund und andere Orte, von denen Viserys ihr erzählt hatte, aber sie hat immer nur die Sklavenbucht vor Augen. Als Missandei eingeschlafen ist, rollt sich Daenerys aus ihrem Bett und geht auf die kühle Terrasse, wo sie den Sonnenaufgang und die Stadt beobachtet. Sie muss wieder einmal an Daario denken, den sie nach Lhazar geschickt hat, um mit den Lämmermenschen zu verhandeln. Es war weise gewesen, ihn fortzuschicken, denn Daenerys muss sich eingestehen, dass er von seiner Herkunft her nicht dass König taugt. Insgeheim fürchtet sie nun aber, dass Daario der dritte Verräter der Prophezeiung Mirri Maz Duurs sein könnte, denn er ist schon sehr lange fort, aber Ser Barristan Selmy hatte sie beruhigt, obwohl er Daario nicht mag. Daenerys nimmt ein Bad in einem Wasserbecken auf ihrer Terrasse, um sich abzukühlen. Quaithe besucht Daenerys Als sie das Wasser genießt und die Augen schließt, erscheint plötzlich Quaithe vor ihr. Daenerys zwickt sich, um zu sehen, ob sie schläft, aber sie scheint tatsächlich wach zu sein. Als sie Quaithe erzählt, dass sie von ihr auf der Balerion geträumt habe, erklärt die mysteriöse Frau, dass sie weder damals noch jetzt träume. Daenerys droht, ihre Wachen zu rufen, aber Quaithe behauptet, sie könnten sie gar nicht sehen, und als Daenerys fragt, ob sie überhaupt da sei, antwortet sie mit "nein". Quaithe erklärt Daenerys, dass die Glaskerzen wieder brennen würden, und dass als nächstes die Fahle Mähre käme, und dann die anderen folgen würden: der Krake, die Dunkle Flamme, der Löwe und der Greif, der Sohn der Sonne und der Mimendrache. Sie rät Daenerys, dass sie keinem von ihnen trauen solle. Sie sagt ihr, sie solle sich an die Unsterblichen erinnern und sich vor dem parfümierten SeneschallVermutlich Reznak mo Reznak, vielleicht ist aber auch das Schiff Selaesori Qhoran gemeint, auf dem sich Tyrion Lennister und der Rote Priester Moqorro befinden, denn der Name des Schiffs bedeutet so viel wie "Duftender Haushofmeister", Tyrion nennt es aber für sich "Stinkender Haushofmeister", weil er das passender findet‚ siehe: IX-Tyrion VIII. in Acht nehmen. Daenerys ist verwirrt, und sie fordert Quaithe auf, ihr zu sagen, was sie will. Quaithe behauptet, dass sie ihr nur den rechten Weg zeigen will. Daenerys erinnert sich an Quaithes Worte: dass sie nach Norden gehen müsse, um nach Süden zu gelangen, und nach Osten, um nach Westen zu kommen. Um vorwärtszukommen, müsse sie rückwärts gehen, und um das Licht zu berühren, unter dem Schatten gehen. Daenerys wird wütend, und als sie Quaithe etwas befehlen will, unterbricht sie sie und rät ihr erneut, sich an die Unsterblichen zu erinnern. Daenerys erinnert sich an ihre Prophezeiung und daran, dass sie sie das "Kind der Drei" genannt haben, und dass sie ihr drei Hengste versprochen haben, drei Feuer und dreifachen Verrat - einen des Blutes wegen, einen des Goldes wegen und einen aus Liebe. Dann erscheint Missandei und Quaithe ist verschwunden. Daenerys hält Hof Als Missandei ihr etwas zum Frühstück holt, sucht Daenerys die Terrasse nach Quaithe ab, findet aber niemanden. Dann helfen Jhiqui und Irri ihr in eine Tokar, in der sie Hof halten will. Als Reznak und Skahaz erscheinen, erinnert sie sich an Quaithes Worte und fragt sich, ob sie eine Prophezeiung überhaupt verhindern könne. Bald schon rächt sich der fehlende Schlaf und Daenerys kämpft gegen das Gähnen an, während Reznak berichtet, dass die Steinmetze und die Mauerer unzufrieden sind, da manche Befreite ihre Arbeit billiger verrichten, ohne in ihrer Gilde zu sein und sich obendrein auch noch einfach den Titel des Meisters aneignen. Daenerys will fortan die Titel Meister und Gesellen schützen, doch sollen alle Befreite, die über eine entsprechende Fähigkeit verfügen, sich auch diese Titel geben. Dann kündigt Reznak abermals Hizdahr zo Loraq an, der an diesem Tag ohne Tokar erscheint. Auch hat er sich den Kopf geschoren, wenn auch nicht so radikal wie die Schurschädel. Wieder einmal bittet er darum, die Kampfarenen wieder eröffnen zu dürfen. Daenerys ist genervt von seiner penetranten Bitte, aber selbst ihre eigenen Ratgeber würden die Arenen gern wieder eröffnen: Reznak erhofft sich hohe Steuereinnahmen, die Grüne Grazie Galazza Galare sagt, es würde den Göttern gefallen, und die Schurschädel glauben, das Volk würde es ihr danken und ihr im Kampf gegen die Söhne der Harpyie helfen. Auch der Starke Belwas ist der Meinung, man solle die Menschen einfach kämpfen lassen, während Ser Barristan gern ein Turnier veranstalten würde, in dem seinen Waisen einen Buhurt veranstalten könnten. Nur Missandei scheint Daenerys' Meinung zu teilen. Sie sagt Hizdahr, dass sie ihn nun schon sechsmal abgewiesen habe, was ihm bewusst ist, daher hat er nun sieben Freunde mitgebracht, die Daenerys etwas zu sagen haben: Khrazz, Barsena, Camarron der Gnadenlose, Goghor der Gigant, die Gesprenkelte Katze und der Furchtlose Ithoke sowie Belaquo Beinbrecher. Daenerys kennt die Namen der Sieben, denn es sind die berühmtesten Kampfsklaven Meereens, und es sind dieselben, die seiner Zeit den Aufstand angeführt haben, als sie die Stadt eroberte. Einer nach dem anderen bittet sie, die Arenen wieder zu eröffnen. Goghor erklärt, dass er kämpft, seit er drei Jahre alt ist und seinen ersten Mann mit sechs Jahren getötet habe. Wenn er frei sei, sollte er auch frei sein, kämpfen zu dürfen. Daenerys fordert ihn auf, sich einer ihrer Kompanien aus Befreiten anzuschließen: den Tapferen Schilden, den Männern der Mutter oder den Freien Brüdern. Goghor aber entgegnet, dass er nur noch für sich selbst kämpfen wolle, für Gold und für Ruhm. Die gesprenkelte Katze pflichtet Goghor bei. Früher als Sklave habe er ein weitaus angenehmeres Leben geführt. Khrazz erklärt, dass Hizdhar ihnen gegenüber geschworen habe, dass der Gewinner die Hälfte der Einnahmen erhalten solle. Barsena erklärt, dass selbst die Verlierer in Ehren gehalten werden, was ein Normalsterblicher nicht von sich behaupten kann. Daenerys kommen erstmals ernsthafte Zweifel, und sie verspricht, über das Gesagte nachzudenken, dann schließt sie die Hofsitzung und zieht sich zurück. Ser Barristan erzählt von seiner Flucht Als Ser Barristan sie zurück in ihre Gemächer begleitet, fordert sie ihn auf, ihr zu erzählen, wie er Robert Baratheon bzw. Joffrey Baratheon entkommen sei. Ser Barristan erklärt, dass er seines Alters wegen aus der Königsgarde entlassen worden sei, dass der eigentlich Grund aber der war, dass Joffrey Platz in der Garde schaffen wollte für seinen Leibwächter Sandor Clegane, und Cersei Lennister wollte lieber ihren Bruder Jaime Lennister als Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde sehen. Dann habe er seinen Mantel ausgezogen, dem König sein Schwert zu Füßen geworfen und unkluge Dinge gesagt, nämlich die Wahrheit. Dann habe er nicht gewusst, wohin er gehen sollte. Seine Vettern in Herbsthall hätten sicher einen Platz für ihn gefunden, aber er wollte sie nicht Joffreys Missfallen aussetzen, dann sei ihm klar geworden, dass er selbst schuld war an seiner misslichen Lage, denn er hätte niemals Robert Baratheons Begnadigung annehmen dürfen. Robert sei ein guter Ritter, aber ein miserabler König gewesen, und er habe kein Recht gehabt, auf den Eisernen Thron zu steigen. Also habe er sich auf den Weg gemacht, den "wahren König" zu suchen, und das sei in seinen Augen damals Viserys Targaryen gewesen. In den Stallungen des Roten Bergfrieds wollten vier Goldröcke ihn dann gefangen nehmen, darunter der damalige Hauptmann der Stadtwache Janos Slynt, aber Barristan schlitzte einem der Männer mit seinem Messer das Gesicht auf und ritt durch die anderen hindurch davon. Die Straßen vor dem Bergfried waren allerdings sehr belebt gewesen an diesem Tag, und so stellten sie ihn erneut am Flusstor. Barristan konnte einen der überraschten Wachen am Tor niederreiten und ihm den Speer entreißen, mit dem er dann einen seiner Verfolger tötete. Er schaffte es aus der Stadt heraus und seine Verfolger ließen ihn laufen. Er verkaufte sein Pferd für eine Hand voll Münzen und ein paar Lumpen und kehrte am nächsten Tag als einfacher alter Mann nach Königsmund zurück. Diesmal nahm er nicht das Schlammtor, sondern das Tor der Götter, und er hatte sich Dreck ins Gesicht geschmiert, sodass ihn niemand erkannte. Für einen Silberhirschen wurde er von den Goldröcken wieder in die Stadt gelassen. Das Gemeine Volk floh damals in Scharen vor dem Krieg, und es war ein Leichtes gewesen, sich versteckt zu halten. Er schlief in Septen und auf der Straße und aß in Suppenküchen, denn er brauchte sein restliches Geld für eine Überfahrt über die Meerenge. Er war auch anwesend, als Joffrey Eddard Stark hinrichten ließ, und anschließen ging er in die Große Septe von Baelor und dankte den Sieben Göttern dafür, dass er nicht mehr in der Königsgarde dienen musste. Selmy erklärt Daenerys, die Eddard Stark für den Verräter eines Verräters hält, dass Eddard Stark zwar am Sturz ihres Vaters beteiligt gewesen sei, dass er aber ihr Leben retten wollte, als Robert entschied, sie töten zu lassen, als bekannt wurde, dass sie schwanger war. Er hatte Robert sogar damit gedroht, dass er sich eine neue Hand des Königs suchen solle, wenn er tatsächlich einen Kindsmord begehen wolle. Der Mord an Rhaenys und Aegon Targaryen sei zudem die Tat der Lennisters gewesen und nicht die von Stark. Daenerys allerdings sieht das anders, und sie plappert die Worte ihres Bruders Viserys nach, der stets gesagt hatte, dass wenn ein Kind von einem Rudel Hunde überfallen werde, es egal sei, welcher Hund dem Kind die Kehle herausreißt. Daenerys besucht Rhaegal und Viserion Plötzlich verlangt es sie, in das Gewölbe zu ihren Drachen zu gehen, und sie bittet Ser Barristan, sie dorthin zu bringen. Über die Dienstbotentreppe gelangen sie auf dem schnellsten Weg nach unten. Die unterste Ebene der Großen Pyramide ist ein stiller staubiger Ort. Die Außenmauern sind neun Meter dick. Das Innere wird getragen von farbigen Bögen, und es gibt Stallungen und Lagerräume. Eine erhellte Rampe führt hinunter zu den Gewölben. Sie kommen an Zisternen, Folterkammern und Kerkern vorbei. Vor einer riesigen zweiflügligen Eisentür mit verrosteten Angeln stehen zwei Unbefleckte Wache. Einer von ihnen öffnet die Tür mit einem großen Schlüssel, und Daenerys tritt hinein und steht am Rand einer 12 Meter tiefen Grube. Unter recken Rhaegal und Viserion ihre Köpfe nach ihr. Ser Barristan will sie zurückhalten, aber Daenerys ist sich sicher, dass sie ihr nichts tun werden. Als Rhaegal brüllt, erhellt sein Feuer die Wände. Am anderen Ende der Grube versucht Viserion aufzusteigen, aber die faustdicken Ketten reißen ihn zu Boden. Sie findet, dass die beiden gewachsen sind, auch wenn Barristan erklärt, dass sie eigentlich nur gedeihen können, wenn sie genügend Platz haben. Die Guten Herren hatten diese Grube einst als Gefängnis genutzt, in dem 500 Menschen Platz hatten. Daenerys denkt an die Geschichten von Drachen, die Viserys ihr erzählt hat: an den Fall von Harrenhal, das Feld des Feuers und den Drachentanz. Aegon III. Targaryen musste mit ansehen, wie seine eigene Mutter Rhaenyra Targaryen vom Drachen Sonnfeuer seines Onkels Aegon II. Targaryen verschlungen wurde. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie die Augen der Sklavenhändler in Astapor im Drachenfeuer geschmolzen waren und wie sich ihre Drachen über die Köpfe von Sallor und Prendahl na Ghezn hergemacht hatten, als Daario sie ihr gebracht hatte. Nun ist Daenerys verzweifelt, weil sie die Mutter der Drachen ohne Drachen ist, und sie weiß nicht, wie sie sie kontrollieren kann. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 11